


Kimi no jikan

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Voglio passare del tempo con te. E intendo passare davvero del tempo con te, che non si limiti a stare nella stessa stanza. Voglio un appuntamento. Uno di quelli veri. E, per inciso, sappi che non voglio ritrovarmi in un McDonald’s in mezzo a bambini urlanti e a madri depresse. Voglio andare in un ristorante serio, uno di quelli con l’argenteria e con i camerieri che assomigliano a pinguini. Forse a quel punto ti perdonerò”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kimi no jikan

**_ \- Kimi no Jikan -  _ **

Erano giorni che Hikaru gli rifilava sempre le medesime scuse.

“Domani mi devo svegliare presto”. “Devo lavorare”. “Sono stanco”.

Yuya ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di quella situazione.

Capiva il fidanzato, capiva che si sentisse stremato dai ritmi di lavoro, sicuramente più fitti dei suoi, ma quello che gli dava sui nervi era il modo in cui gli sembrasse sempre... infastidito, ad ogni sua richiesta.

Che gli chiedesse di uscire, che gli chiedesse di fare qualcosa insieme, che gli chiedesse anche solo di rimanere a casa sul divano a guardare un film, il più piccolo assumeva sempre la medesima espressione esasperata, poi sospirava e gli dava la scusa di turno.

Quella sera erano tornati a casa dopo le riprese del nuovo promotional video, e Hikaru dopo aver abbandonato nell’ingresso la giacca si era diretto in camera da letto, togliendosi i vestiti e infilandosi velocemente sotto la doccia.

Yuya lo seguì con più calma, e una volta arrivato in camera si lasciò cadere sul letto con un gesto teatrale.

Si portò le mani sul volto, massaggiandoselo con movimenti circolari nel vano tentativo di far passare l’emicrania.

Aspettò quella che gli parve un’eternità prima che l’altro finalmente si decidesse ad uscire dalla doccia, con indosso soltanto l’accappatoio.

Il suo viso gli parve più rilassato del solito; sarà stata la doccia, sarà stato il fatto che quella sera il lavoro era proceduto senza il minimo intoppo, ma il fidanzato gli sembrava avere un’espressione distesa in volto.

Si era diretto verso di lui, e Yuya si era messo a sedere, quasi speranzoso.

Speranze che vennero del tutto disilluse quando lo vide chinarsi e andare oltre di lui, per afferrare i pantaloni e la maglietta che aveva lasciato lì quella mattina.

Takaki si morse un labbro, lievemente irritato, ma scelse di non commentare.

Quando lo vide dirigersi nuovamente in bagno, lo seguì, andandogli alle spalle mentre quello si asciugava i capelli e cingendogli la vita con le braccia.

“Hikka...” gli mormorò in un orecchio, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Cosa c’è?” rispose l’altro, non sgarbatamente ma con un tono che comunque entusiasmò poco il più grande.

“Niente. Pensavo solo che visto che siamo tornati abbastanza presto oggi, potremmo fare qualcosa insieme.” propose, sentendosi come se quella frase fosse ormai un modulo standard.

Vide Hikaru pronto a ribattere, ma fu più veloce di lui. “Non è necessario uscire. Possiamo anche rimanere a casa, ma... non lo so, mi basta stare un po’ con te. Possiamo guardare qualcosa in tv. O possiamo solo parlare, è tanto che non lo facciamo, vero?” propose nascondendo nella voce un’accusa poco velata, che l’altro tuttavia non colse.

Yaotome si voltò, scostandogli le mani dalla propria vita e poi chinandosi leggermente verso di lui, posandogli sulle labbra un bacio della durata di nemmeno un decimo di secondo.

“Stanotte non ho dormito bene, Yuuyan. Mi dispiace, ma penso proprio che mi metterò a leggere qualcosa a letto, prima di dormire. Possiamo fare domani, che ne dici?” gli disse, sorridendogli e uscendo dal bagno prima che l’altro potesse effettivamente rispondergli.

“Certo. Possiamo fare domani Hikka, non è un problema. Perché mai dovrebbe esserlo?” mormorò Takaki, troppo piano perché dall’altra stanza Hikaru potesse effettivamente sentirlo.

Uscì anche lui dal bagno, superando il letto senza nemmeno rivolgere uno sguardo al più piccolo e dirigendosi indisturbato verso il salotto.

Se c’era un’arte che Hikaru aveva perfezionato con lo stare insieme, era quella di fargli saltare i nervi.

*****

Era seduto sul divano, al buio.

Teneva sott’occhio l’orologio digitale, continuava a guardarlo.

Era passato un quarto d’ora, poi mezz’ora, poi un’ora.

Si domandava se Hikaru dormisse di già.

Ma non aveva voglia di salire a controllare, non aveva voglia di infilarsi nel suo stesso letto, non aveva voglia di cercare di dormire quando già sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Stava ancora riflettendo sul da farsi, quando la luce si era improvvisamente accesa.

Hikaru gli si avvicinò, con uno sguardo confuso sul volto. Gli si sedette accanto, mentre l’altro faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo.

“Non vieni a letto?” gli chiese, mettendogli una mano sulla gamba.

Yuya scrollò le spalle.

“No, non mi va” rispose, seccamente.

Vide il più piccolo tentennare, poi avvicinarsi a lui maggiormente, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Yuuyan?” domandò, con un’aria innocente che non sortì altro effetto che far irritare ancora di più Takaki.

“Davvero non lo sai?” ribatté, sarcastico, scostandosi da lui e guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. “C’è che ogni volta che tento di proporre qualcosa da fare insieme tu mi dici che sei stanco, che non ti va, che c’è il lavoro o che... che ne so io cosa!” gli disse, alzando il tono di voce. “E io sono stanco di sentirmi messo da parte, Hikaru. Vorrei che ogni tanto, anche solo ogni tanto, tu ti ricordassi che io sono il tuo fidanzato e non il tuo coinquilino!” concluse, lanciando uno sguardo al più piccolo e provando l’improvvisa voglia di strappargli quel mezzo sorriso che gli era comparso in volto. “Che cosa c’è da ridere, adesso?” chiese, bruscamente.

“Nulla. Sei carino quando ti arrabbi” gli disse soltanto, mentre il sorriso andava man mano allargandosi.

Yuya fece un verso stizzito.

“Non credere di cavartela in modo così semplice” ribatté, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Hikaru assunse un’espressione il più possibile seria, prima di protendersi di nuovo verso di lui, lentamente, come se così facendo non corresse il rischio di essere respinto.

Gli posò la testa sulle gambe, salendo con una mano ad accarezzargli un fianco.

“E che cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?” domandò, in una blanda presa in giro.

Yuya tacque per un secondo, indeciso se scostarlo o meno, ma alla fine sospirò.

“Voglio passare del tempo con te. E intendo passare davvero del tempo con te, che non si limiti a stare nella stessa stanza” prese fiato, poi continuò. “Voglio un appuntamento. Uno di quelli veri. E, per inciso, sappi che non voglio ritrovarmi in un McDonald’s in mezzo a bambini urlanti e a madri depresse. Voglio andare in un ristorante serio, uno di quelli con l’argenteria e con i camerieri che assomigliano a pinguini” lo guardò, e si rese conto che stava cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere. “ _Forse_ a quel punto ti perdonerò” concluse.

Hikaru annuì, mordendosi un labbro, ma fu del tutto inutile; non si contenne più, e si mise a ridere, in modo nemmeno troppo delicato.

Yuya rimase a fissarlo, non riuscendo a non sorridere a sua volta.

Quando il più piccolo si fu calmato, alzò leggermente la testa e gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, baciandolo assai più a lungo di quanto non avesse fatto prima.

“Ti amo Yuya. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato, davvero” gli disse, finalmente serio.

Takaki scrollò le spalle, come rassegnato.

“Sono felice che ti dispiaccia. Ma come ti ho detto, finché non avrò il mio appuntamento non ti potrò perdonare del tutto” gli fece notare, poi sorrise e questa volta fu lui a chinarsi per baciarlo. “Ma, per inciso,” aggiunse poi “ti amo anch’io” mormorò, facendogli passare le braccia intorno al petto e stringendolo.

“Facciamo domani allora?” domandò Hikaru, con tono improvvisamente assonnato.

“Sorprendimi, Hikka. Non vorrei sperarci e poi venire deluso” lo prese in giro, cedendo anche lui alla stanchezza.

Lo sentì ridacchiare sommessamente, prima che entrambi chiudessero gli occhi.

Non gliel’avrebbe detto, non in quel momento, ma anche quello era passare davvero del tempo insieme.

Abbracciati, sul divano, anche se di lì a poco si sarebbero addormentati.

Non c’era appuntamento, non c’era ristorante di lusso che potessero eguagliare quella sensazione.


End file.
